The Wolf Who Cried Boy
by LadyProphet
Summary: When the boy cried wolf, everyone fell for it and didn't help the boy again. But what happens when the wolf cries boy? One shot - OC X Grimmjow


"Huh, what are you doing going around like that?"

Yammi eyes the white wolf warily. He didn't like her in that form; she was a different person when like this. The wolf stares at him, unblinking, and Yammi becomes uncomfortable.

"Meh, never mind."

He walks away quickly, fearing that the wolf might do something he didn't want. Too late, though, a pair of hands had caught his collar, and brought him to the ground. The impact had made a shuddering sound echo through the walls and dust fly everywhere.

Okami sat on Yammi's stomach in her human form, complete with the Espada outfit while her face depicts an annoyed but cute look.

"I wasn't done talking to you Yammi! Why does everyone have to walk away when I'm talking?"

She whines, she couldn't get why they always walked away when she was asking them a question or talking to them. Yammi was one of the Espada who she usually pounced on and asked this question, and he would always answer the same thing,

"I told you, Okami! We can't hear nothing when you're a wolf! Now get off."

Yammi always had a harsh tone, telling her to get off, but he never pushed her off of him. Maybe it was her childish ways or charm that made people restrain themselves to hurt her.

"Liar! How come Grimmjow can hear me?"

Yammi sighs, annoyed. He picks Okami up by the collar -like a wolf-, and stand on his own two feet before putting her down as well.

"Like I would know."

She huffs, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes perk up when she sees an approaching figure, but as soon as she realizes who it is she once again turned into a sour mood.

"Eh... It's Nnoitra..."

Yammi snorts at the way she said Nnoitra's name, though she swore he was amused by it. Her lips twitched to the side, Nnoitra was looking at her with that grin of his. She averted her gaze from his and turned, with an aggravated sigh.

"Tch, that piece of filth still here?"

Okami didn't turn back, but instead fidgeted under his piercing gaze. Nnoitra was one of the Espada she didn't get along with, it was probably because of the way he smiles -like Gin- or maybe she just wasn't that fond of him. She didn't like to be called filth; it made her upset a bit and made things confusing.

"Oi, If ever she really was filth I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that, you got me!"

Okami turned around with a frown to the Espada she had been waiting for all day. Grimmjow had a pissed off look, directing it to Nnoitra. She found no significance in stopping them fight; she was, after all, way down in the dumps when it came to people like Nnoitra.

"Che, come on, Okami."

Grimmjow gives one last glare at Nnoitra before passing him, and walking straight off into the halls. Okami blinked, and then followed him. The reason why she follows Grimmjow? He was the person she was most comfortable in, aside from Tousen. He amused her to no end, and surprisingly her relationship with him as friends has been good.

A few months back Tousen had found Okami outside Las Noches, as a wolf. He found her interesting ability to turn into a human, so he took her in. Aizen found some importance in her, mostly for spying, so he didn't mind that much.

"Mataku... You're a pain in the ass you know? I told you to wait outside my room, didn't I? What should I do to get it through that thick head of yours?"

Okami ignored his outburst, he was usually like that, and she were pretty much used to it.

"Why aren't you saying anything huh? Not that again! I told you not to listen when that bastard calls you "that", right?"

She smiles a bit, it was funny how he could be shouting all over the place but still be worried at the same time. She runs up beside him, with a big goofy smile.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me anymore, I'm used to it. Where are we going anyways?"

He scoffs, turns on another hall and answers,

"None of your business."

She just shook her head with the same smile. She knew he didn't know where the both of them were going; there was just absolutely nothing to do in Las Noches. Just as they were about to pass the room where in Aizen-sama rests, the doors to that room opens. Okami abruptly stops and gives a goofy smile to the person who came out.

"Tousen-sama, Ohayoooooo!"

He gives the girl a barely visible smile, and nods. He notices Grimmjow with her, and motions for Grimmjow to come with him.

"What is it this time...? Hey, you better be here when I come back."

"Aye aye, Sir Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow commands his companion, and she merely replies with a smile. The doors close, and she patiently waits outside for them to finish. She leans back on the wall and closed her eyes. Lately, she's been feeling a lot different around Grimmjow, more comfortable but not in a sense like friendly comfortable. More than that...

Her eyes snap open when the door creaks, and out comes, again, a pissed Grimmjow.

"Damn it... Another mission..."

His arms were crossed over his chest, then his eyes averts to the girl in front of him. Okami saw something flicker in them, but didn't catch what it was.

"Don't wait up for me ya hear? And..."

He always said that when he had mission, she was always worried that he would come back in shambles so she would always wait for him outside his room.

"Stay in your room today."

"Yeah right, like I'd listen to that..."

She mumbles under her breath, of course she had no intention of following. But this time,

"I'm serious, Okami, if I found out you're waiting for me I'll kill you."

And he goes off, she shrugs her shoulders, this was the first time Okami had heard him give her such a warning, and she wondered why.

"Good Luuuuuuck!"

She calls over to him with a sing song voice; he raises a hand and waves her off.

* * *

Okami didn't know how long it was since Grimmjow left, 3 hours or more maybe. She sat down on the floor, outside his room, still waiting. In a sense, really, it made her like a pet waiting for his master. That's what made her confused at times, was she really just some kind of filth or something more.

Being with Grimmjow didn't make her feel like filth, it made her feel like there was purpose for everything. Maybe it was because he understood her, him being a panther and her being a wolf and all...

She tenses when she hears footsteps and lowers her head, changing into her wolf form. It was suddenly cold, chilling to the bone.

"Hey, didn't your master ask you to stay at your room? Guess you aren't much of a pet after all..."

Okami restrains herself from whimpering when she sees Nnoitra towering above her small form, that grin of his visible. His large sword was on his back, but he had a hand placed on top of it. Okami couldn't get a cocky reply back at him; she was always intimidated by that gaze of his.

"You know what, you're a waste of space in here."

It felt like everything went through slow motion, his hand grasps the enormous sword firmly, lifts it and brings it down on the white wolf. A tearing, agonizing pain reaches her sides, her white fur covered in crimson. With that, he walks away, thinking that he had taken care of the nuisance.

For the first time in a long time, Okami was scared. So this was the disadvantage of being in the wolf form, she thought as she lay on the ground, her breathing labored. She couldn't shout out for help, all she could do was cry and whimper.

But even if she was on that brink of death, only one name was tattooed on her mind, and that was Grimmjow's. Okami cried and cried for his name, but all that came out were whimpers. She couldn't move, nor lift her head, every single thing hurt.

Okami was about to pass out, and she cried out one last time,

'Grimmjow...'

a long echoing howl echoes through the walls of Las Noches, carrying it through the halls and into a room. Tousen, Aizen and Grimmjow all stop their arguing when they hear this.

Tousen lowers the zanpakuto aimed at Grimmjow, recognizing the howl. Grimmjow had just arrived, he was to be punished, but Tousen found no justice in punishing him anymore when he heard the howl.

Grimmjow had long ran off when he heard it, no, it wasn't a howl; it wasn't a howl at all. He heard his name being called, pleading.

'Grimmjow...'

"YOU! YOU STUPID BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

Grimmjow grimaces when he sees Okami sprawled on the floor, barely breathing. None the less, he picks her up gently, then starts running like crazy to the infirmary.

"Damn it, dammit, dammit, DAMN IT!"

His voice got louder every time, he didn't know whether if it was to make him feel better, but hell, did it felt relieving when he shouted like that.

He burst in the infirmary looking like hell, and screaming hell.

"SOMEBODY FIX HER UP! DO IT, RIGHT NOW!"

The arrancars bolted and acted instantly, it wasn't good to anger an already flaming Espada... Not good at all...

* * *

"IF SHE DIES! IF SHE DIES! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Grimmjow was being held down by Stark, Gin and Tousen. He was raging, and if looks could kill Nnoitra would be absolutely in hell right now.

Nnoitra had blood trickling down his chin, unfortunately no one was able to stop Grimmjow when he took the first hit and startled everyone. But then again, Nnoitra still had that grin of his.

"Heh, why the hell do you care so much about that girl, Grimmjow? Gotten soft?"

Grimmjow was about to throw a hurricane of curses, when Tousen held a hand up to silence him. He clenches his teeth, as he listens to Tousen.

"Nnoitra, I care about that girl as well. And to me, if you weren't such a big part of this army and if Aizen-sama had approved of it..."

Tousen stops for a while, and furrows his brows when he continues.

"I would have killed you right now."

Nnoitra scowls at this, and turns his head aside.

"Let go!"

Grimmjow pushes himself away from Stark and Gin. He gives Nnoitra one murderous look,

"I swear, if you go near her again, I don't care if anyone in this room objects, I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that the sixth Espada storms off, closing the door behind him loudly. Tousen backs up Grimmjow's comment,

"Yes, Nnoitra, if you do it again, be prepared for the worst."

* * *

"Gwaahhhh!"

Okami flaps her hands frantically to keep from falling, apparently, she had been in the infirmary for a week and she was still getting used to the feeling of her feet.

Hands place itself on her shoulders and steadies her; She smiled sheepishly at the Espada.

"Guess I'm not up and about yet! But don't worry, I'll be at it in a day!"

The energetic girl pumps her fist in the air; the Espada gives an irritated sigh.

"Baka, it's not that easy."

He's been a lot soft spoken since Okami was taken to the infirmary, she didn't mind, as long as his personality didn't change.

"Of course it's easy! I'll be up in a day and I'll kick Nnoitra's butt!"

"Don't even think about it, you hear!"

She rubs the top of her head on where he gave her a noogie, she laughed a bit, and continue walking with him. On the corner of her eyes she could see Nnoitra, looking at the both of them. It didn't bother her, what happened was over and no one can change that. An arm slithers its way on her shoulders, and pulls her close.

Okami looks up to Grimmjow with a smile, and when Nnoitra was out of earshot said,

"Then, Grimmjow, maybe you could watch me kick his butt! Then if I can't win, you can help me! Sounds good huh?"

A grin plasters itself on his face; his hand squeezes the girl's shoulders, before releasing them.

"Yeah? Well don't come crying to me when you get a scratch!"

Okami laughs at him, not because what he said was funny. But because, she knew

that whenever the wolf cried boy, he would always come running.


End file.
